Did You Say, Valentine?
by J.4.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: It's now the 13th of February, this means that tomorrow is Valentines Day. Will Frank finally be able to ask Stella to be his date to the dance? Will more than one love bloom? Obvious pairings, or is it...? dun dun dunnn...


**Hey guys! I didn't give any hint about doing a Valentine's Day one-shot, but here it is! And I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner on 'Back Together'! I don't really celebrate it because I just think it's an excuse for people to but more chocolates and get ripped off, but that's my opinion. Hope you guys enjoys it! **

**Jasmine xoxo**

**Stella's POV**

_Buy now! 5 boxes of chocolates for the price of 3! Only for today! Don't miss out! _I shut my laptop in frustration. Great! Just another reminder that I can't be with Frank! Grrrr… I hate Valentines Day, ever since I broke up with Frank, I've hated it. One year when we were dating though, he bought me a bouquet of my favourite flowers, daffodils, a box of my favourite chocolates and a charm bracelet. Each charm had a letter engraved on them, to spell out 'I love you, my Star'. It was the best present I had ever received and I wore it everyday, until… No Stella! Don't think about it! It will just make you feel more guilty than you already are for breaking up with the most handsome, loving, sweetest guy you've ever met… ARGHH! I hate my subconscious!

"Chief Agent Knight? Is there anything the matter?" Whoops, did I scream out loud? Crap!

"Ah… No, no, everything's fine. Thank you Agent Harrison."

"Okay then, if your sure…" With that he left my office and returned to his paperwork, or so I hope. Oh… What am I going to do about all this Valentines crap?

**No ones POV**

"Right then! Settle down everyone." Mr Flatley was trying and failing to silence he class wile they threw paper planes at each other, chatting about who knows what and just laughing at Roly trying to fit two doughnuts into his mouth at the same time. Mrs King sighed and shook her head.

"SILENCE!" That shut everyone up and they rushed back to their seats in a hurry. Aneisha put her chin in her hand and rolled her eyes; she loved her auntie, don't get me wrong, but she could be so infuriating sometimes.

Keri was twirling her hair around her index finger, looking ditsy, and looked everywhere except for Mrs King.

Dan threw his bag on his desk and flopped down onto it to show how bored his was. He stared at the ceiling and had many thoughts going around his head int hat moment. He was wondering whether his communicator was going to flash or not, whether they would even have a mission today, whether if Zoe was going to come back to London or not…

Tom just treated it like a normal class, hiding his DS from the teacher who was at the front and waited for his pencil to flash. He looked bored when he looked up at Mrs King; if she was teaching anything, he would have already learnt it.

"Right class! As you all should know, tomorrow is Valentines Day, and Mr Flatley-" she turned to him and his goofy smile that he always had, " -thought it would be a good idea to hold a Valentine's Dance in the school gym. Everyone has to bring a date, or you can't attend." Mrs King out in a fake smile while Mr Flatley got all excited.

"Uh, yes and that includes all staff members as well." He turned to Mrs King who smiled sarcastically at him. There was an awkward silence until a loud _BRIIIIINNNGGGG _filled it and all of the students rushed out do the classroom, desperate for lunch.

"So Tom, who are you taking to the dance? Hmm?" Dan whispered to him as he knew Tom wanted to take Aneisha, who was standing next to him, but was talking to Keri. Tom blushed at looked down at the floor.

"I was kinda hoping that I would gather the courage to ask Neish…" Dan smirked and slapped him on the back. Tom jumped and rubbed his back from the pain.

"Good on you mate! Knew you would!" Tom smiled weakly from the pain and smiked for a sec.

"So…Danny Boy… Who are you gonna ask? Keri, perhaps?" Dan frowned at him jokingly and Tom chuckled.

"Knew it! You fancy her don't you?"

"I don't fancy her!" Dan hissed and Aneisha looked at hen in a funny way. Dan and Tom smiled a fake smile and continued their conversation.

"Look, I only want to ask her because she's like a sister to me and I love her… But not in that way!" Tom nodded his head, uncertainly.

"Whatever you say Dan, whatever you say…"

* * *

"So Neish, do you think Tom's going to ask you to the dance?" Keri asked Aneisha as her eyes widened.

"Uh…um…maybe?"

"Do you want him to?"

"Ah…yeah, a little…" Keri squealed with delight and now it was Toms turn to look at Keri and Aneisha in a funny way.

"Calm down Ker! But I don't think he likes me back…"

"Are you out of your mind? Of course he does! I thought your supposed to like, read people's minds and stuff."

"Love just isn't one of my strong points."

"Well it's one of mine, and I can tell that Tom is totally into you!" Keri beamed with delight as Aneisha looked up at her.

"You really think so?" She looked at her hopeful.

"Neish, I know so!" Keri smiled at her and Aneisha smiled so wide, like when They put Hamish in charge of M.I.9.

"So, Keri… Do you think Dan is going to ask you

"Uh…well…he still obviously still loves Zoe, so…"

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to mean anything!"

"I know, I love Dan, but he's like my big brother! It will be awkward!"

"We'll if your not going to go with Dan, who are you going to go with?"

"I don't think I'll go…" Aneisha stopped walking, faced Keri and put her hands on her hips.

"Excusee what now? Is that you Keri? Because the Keri I know never ever misses a party!" Keri laughed a bit and looked at the floor.

"Ok I'll go… But only if he asks me!" She protested and Aneisha clapped her hands in delight.

"Yay!"

* * *

While the students were receiving their lunch, Frank paced up and down the corridor. Mr Flatley had just told him that he needed to be there at the dance tomorrow and that all staff needed to bring someone as a date. And now he was trying to find the perfect way to ask Stella if she would go with him, even if M.I.9 won't allow them to date.

"Stella, I was wondering, but only if you want to… No! I can't say that!

Stella, ever since I laid my eyes on you… No , no to cheesy! Uh! This is impossible!"

"Frank, is everything alright?" He just realised that he yelled that out loud and mentally cursed himself.

"Uh… Yeah, yeah Mr F everything's fine."

"Ok then, if you need me, I'll be eating my lunch." Frank sighed as Mr Flatley walked off happily. Why couldn't he just ask her? It wasn't that hard, he's done it before. So why couldn't he do it now?

* * *

After school, crowds of teenagers ran out of the school building when the siren sounded. All except for four. They took their time walking out of the building and Tom took a deep breath as said-

"Neish, I was just wondering if you would, maybe… if you would… Consider…" Aneisha sighed and pecked his cheek.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Tom." Keri squealed and excitedly danced over to Aneisha.

"Does this mean you two are going out now?" Tom and Aneisha chuckled. Tom indicated to Dan, who was standing a few inches away from the group, to do _it _now.

"Uh, Keri, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dan rubbed his neck, like he always does when he gets nervous.

"Yeah sure."

"In private." He looked directly at Aneisha and Tom, who were now holding hands, when they immediately didn't walk away. When they didn't, Dan pulled on Keri's arm and she faced him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Keri, I was sort of wondering if you would go to the-"

"Sure Dan." Dan smiled at her and she smiled back. Dan turned serious again and sighed.

"Keri, we need to clear something up. I love-"

"Zoe, I know. I could tell ever since Neish told me about her. You always seem to daydream about her in class." She smirked and Dan turned a light shade of pink.

"Uh… Yeah. I'm sorry but your like a little sister to me and I love you, but not in that way."

"Dan, don't worry, I feel the same way about you too. Your like my older brother and I love you too, but also not in that way." She stuck her tongue out in disgust and Dan chuckled.

"Ok, sweet. Let's go home." Dan linked arms with Dan and they walked off.

* * *

Frank finally managed to gather up the courage to ask Stella out to the Valentines Dance the next day. He walked through the tunnels, via the St Hearts underground base, and paced himself towards Stella's office. His palms were sweating and his legs started the shake a little bit that didn't stop him from seeing her.

When he reached her office door, he slicked back his hair and straightened out his blazer; he always did that when he went to see her. He knocked three times in her door and he heard a muffled "Enter". He opened the door slightly and poked his head through to see Stella with her chin in her hand and writing on some sort of document with the other. When she looked up her eyes widened a little and had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Frank! This is a nice surprise." She sat up straight in her chair while Frank smiled weakly and his palms started to get sweaty all over again. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment until Stella finally asked the question that had been on her mind ever since Frank had arrived in her office.

"So…Frank… What are you doing here?" Frank froze and Stella raised an eyebrow. Frank snapped out of it quickly and took a deep breath.

"I was just wondering, but only if you want to, maybe you might consider, you don't have to-"

"Frank, just spit it out!"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the St Hearts Valentines Dance with me?!" Stella's jaw dropped open and when Frank realised what he just said, his eyes widened with shock.

"Uh…uh…um…oh crap…" Frank looked down but Stella just laughed. Frank frowned and sighed.

"If that's what you think, I'm just gonna go…" He headed for the office door just as Stella lifted her head from laughing so hard.

"No no, Frank! Stay!" He turned to face her, slightly heartbroken from her laughter.

"Please. I wasn't laughing because of your question, I was laughing because you looked cute were nervous." She smiled sympathetically and Frank smiled back, blushing a little.

"So… is that a yes?" He crossed his toes to show he wasn't desperate, which he totally was when it came to Stella.

"Yes Frank, I'd love to go to the dance with you." Frank beamed as she walked towards him.

"Just don't tell M.I.9, you know how they are about the 'relationship protocol'." She pecked his cheek and walked back to her desk to get on with her paperwork; oh how she hated her paperwork!

Frank walked out of her office less nervous, more excited and he also felt like he was going to pee his pants. Stella, his dream girl, just said yes to him, and it was a date! Well, sort of…

* * *

'Twas the night of the Valentines Dance at St. Hearts, 6:35pm to be precise, and both girls, Aneisha and Keri, were rushing around Aneisha's house desperate to be ready in time for when Dan and Tom arrive. They knew the Dance started at 7:30pm so the boys are going to pick them up at 7:20pm, giving the girls more time than needed.

Aneisha was desperate to finished straightening Keri's hair but Keri was running all over the second floor of her house to look for her white Stilettos she had bought that day. So now Keri's hair was half wavy, half straight and Aneisha sighed again in frustration as she tried to get Keri to sit down.

* * *

And finally after half an hour of frantically running around, she found her Stilettos under her coat under Aneisha's bed. Aneisha finally got to finish straightening her hair and they managed to do all this just in time, for Aneisha's mum had just invited the boys inside.

Through a gap between the wall, Keri could see Dan in a black suit with a black bow tie and his hair was slicked back, nice and neat for the Dance. Tom was wearing a slightly lighter suit that looked dark grey and he wore a dark blue tie; he was going to wear a pink tie, but Dan said he would look like a flamingo. They both had shiny black shoes and we're now standing on the ground floor of Aneisha's house, ready for the girls to walk down the stairs.

Keri got back up to see Aneisha had just finalised her makeup and they both nodded meaning that it was time. Aneisha walked down first to see Tom staring at her in surprise, but managed to snap out of it quickly and give her a big smile for which then she smiled back.

Aneisha had a strapless red dress on that went down just above her knees, on her feet were shiny black high heels that Keri insisted she bought. Her hair was curled to make it so that it bounced every time she walked and her make up was natural (Keri insisted she did that of course).

Keri came down the stairs after Aneisha had descended. Dan smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing a little that every eye was on her. She wore a white dress that blew whenever she walked. She wore her white Stilettos that she hurriedly managed to put on, yet it looked like it took forever. Her make up was natural, like Aneisha's, except she had bright red lipstick on so her face would stand out more than her dress.

"Wow, you both look beautiful." Dan managed to spit out.

"Yeah, you do…yeah." Aneisha laughed at Tom's reaction.

"Come on then, we might be late."

"Tom, you can never be late to a party." Keri raised an eyebrow and Tom shrugged.

"Well with Mrs King, you can." He whispered and they all laughed, including Aneisha.

"Now boys, I want you to bring them home by midnight, not a second later, ok?" She had a blank expression and Tom felt a little scared.

"Im just kidding! Go have fun! But please be home by midnight or I'm going to have to hunt you down." She laughed and waved goodbye to the four teenagers. Dan linked arms with Keri, who linked arms with Aneisha, who linked arms with Tom as they walked to the door. They bumped into a little problem, the door frame. Both Tom and Dan got hit in the face the door frame. Aneisha and Keri clutched their stomachs from the pain of laughter while Tom and Dan shook their heads.

"Ok, how about you and Keri go first, then Aneisha and I will follow?"

"Yeah, that sounds like I'm going to less likely smack into a door frame." Aneisha and Keri tried to stifle their giggles.

"Ok, let's go." Aneisha and Keri saw a black limousine parked at Aneisha driveway.

"No way! Is that for us?!"

"Yeah, why else would it be here?" Aneisha and Keri squealed in delight; they were riding in a Limo!

"Come on! What are we waiting for?" They all hopped into the limo and Dan said-

"St Hearts High School please."

* * *

When they arrived, there was literally a red carpet starting from the entrance and leading to the gym. Dan walked in with Keri, linked arms with, and Aneisha walked in holding Toms hand. The girls gasped at the sight before them. Along the sides of the roof were hanging hearts, pink and white, and the streamers hanging down from the ceiling were red with a silver star at the end. If you could see between people's feet, you could see red hearts all across the floors, scattered about. The refreshments table had cherry-red, non-alcoholic punch in a big glass bowl, a two-tier red velvet cake and a fruit platter, because fruit is delicious!

Immediately after taking in all of their surrounding, Aneisha and Keri pulled Dan and Tom into the middle of the room to dance. Now in the middle of the dance floor were two crazy-dancing girls and two awkward guys who were just standing there. Aneisha and Keri laughed but kept on dancing. Aneisha grabbed Toms hands and moved them back and forth. Tom started to get used to the music and he started to dance on his own; it looked pretty funny, but he was enjoying every second of it. Dan however didn't dance, he could, but he doesn't. Keri frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Dan, dance for me," Dan still wouldn't budge, "or at least do it for Zoe. She would want you to have a good time." Dan smiled weakly but nodded.

"Thanks Keri." He started to dance casually just as Keri had done before and the four teens were now dancing the night away.

They took a break and walked over to the refreshments table.

"I've literally got stitches everywhere. It burns!" Tom clutched his stomach while The others laughed at him.

"Really Tom? It was literally 10 minutes. Im not tired!"

"Yeah Dan, I wonder why?" He sickly smiled at Dan while he laughed even more. Aneisha and Keri grabbed a small glass bowl, scooped up some punch with the ladle and poured it in their bowls. Tom cut himself a piece of red velvet cake and Dan grabbed a couple of pieces of fruit. Tom raised an eyebrow at him like he was crazy.

"Are oo insaa? Air ii ake!" Dan looked confusingly at Tom and Aneisha stepped in.

"He said 'Are you insane? There is cake!'" Dan raised his eyebrows at her.

"I speak fluent 'cake.'" Dan nodded his head slowly while Keri tried to stifle her giggles. While she was observing the dance, her eyes focused on the entrance where two people were walking in.

"No way! OMG! OMG! OMG! Guys! Look!" Keri pointed excitedly at the two people who walked in. The guy was wearing a grey tux and black shiny shoes like Dan and Tom. The girl had a black, strapless ball gown and her shiny hair cascaded down her back. They walked together with linked arms over to where the four teenagers were.

"No way! Is that-!"

"Hey team."

"Hello agents."

"Frank?! Stella?! What the f-?!

"Yeah it's good to see you too Tom." Stella slipped her arm down so she was holding Frank's hand.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, are you guys dating again?!" Aneisha squealed and so did Keri while Dan and Tom grinned like Cheshire Cats. Frank blushed and Stella giggled.

"Uh…sort of? I don't know…" Frank mumbled and Stella laughed a bit more.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Stella kissed his cheek and buried her head into his chest. Frank shrugged and Aneisha and Keri squealed so loudly, it brought Mrs King's attention to the refreshments table with a man.

"What on earth is going on… Miss Freeman! What are you doing here?" Stella froze and Franks eyes widened as the teens looked at the floor.

"Uh… Frank asked me to be his Valentines date today and I said yes. And please, call me Stella."

"Hello Stella, and Frank, where are your glasses? Are you sure you can see?"

"I'm trying out some contacts Mrs K and yeah, I can see fine. Who this?" Mrs King looked confused and then realised who was standing next to her.

"Oh yes, everyone, this is my husband James, James, this is Frank London our Caretaker, Stella Freeman, one of the schools supply teachers and school inspector. These teenagers are Keri, Dan, Tom and of course you already know Aneisha."

"Hey Uncle James." Aneisha waved and James waved back.

"Come on guys lets dance! You too Mr London and Miss Freeman." Keri winked and pulled Aneisha to the dance floor. Frank, Stella, Dan and Tom followed, laughing at Aneisha's expression of 'Help me!'

* * *

The M.I.9 agents were all in a circle, happily moving to the music. Frank looked down at Stella, smiling brightly, dancing wildly, just like the Stella ten years ago would have done. Stella looked at Frank to see him looking down at her.

"What are smiling at Mr?" Stella smirked and stopped dancing to face Frank with her arms folded across her chest.

"You." He simply replied and Stella smiled joyfully. Frank had a cheeky grin on his face and Stella sighed, but still with a smile.

"Would you wipe that silly grin of your face?"

"Nope." Stella sighed again and push up on her toes. Her lips came crashing onto his and his eyes were wide open with shock and the M.I High team wolf-whistled. When Stella pulled back and let go off his face, she smiled in satisfaction.

"Knew that would do the trick." Frank was completely gobsmacked and his mouth gaped like a goldfish. Stella smirked and went back to dancing with the teens.

* * *

By now it was 10:30pm and the teens were worn out but they kept on dancing. Frank and Stella went over to the refreshments table to grab some punch.

"So…you having fun?" Frank asked Stella and she smiled back.

"Yeah. Most fun I've had since I became Chief Agent." Frank turned to

her, looking at her seriously. She didn't seem to notice until she took a sip from her punch. She placed her glass down onto the table and looked at Frank fondly.

"What?" He had a small smile on his face and placed his hands in hers.

"Stel, when was the last time you've had fun? And be serious." Stella looked like she was about to cry. She took a deep breath but it was shaky.

"Ever since I…you know, my whole life has been drowning in work. I've tried to forget about you, because it hurt me too much to remember that I did that to you. I'm so sorry and-" A few tears escaped from her watery eyes and Frank wiped them away with his thumb. He smiled sympathetically at her as she cried some pulled her closely into a hug, her head buried into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist while he stroke her hair in attempt to comfort her.

"Stella it wasn't your fault; I've told you this so many times, please listen to me for once." He pulled her head so she would look at him. Her tear-stained face was in view of his sight. She managed to crack a smile when he laughed at the sight of mascara down her face.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He took her hand and directed her to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile the teens were dancing to a song that just came over the decks; it just so happened to be Keri's favourite song, 'Titanium'.

"_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not sayin' much_

_I'm criticised, but all your bullets ricochet _

_Shoot me down, but I get up…"_

"OMG! Keri! I didn't know you could sing like that! It was amazing!"

"Aww, thanks Neish! I don't sing in public; everyone will stare at me." She blushed and they all smiled at her widely. They all thought she could be the next Sia or Meghan Trainor; she was that amazing.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Dan asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Stella's an amazing singer too. I heard her singing when I went to visit her in the office once."

"Far out! She can sing _and _she's a party animal! Stella's gone from boring to the coolest person ever!" Tom exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement and continued to dance until they dropped.

* * *

They saw Frank and Stella walk back into the gym a couple of minutes later. They all looked confused and walked over to them. Frank and Stella were chatting away when they saw four teenagers with their arms across their chests.

"*Cough cough*." Frank and Stella stopped talking and turned to face the curious teens; they were waiting for answers.

"So… What were you two doing out of the gym?" Keri asked them. Tom leant over to Dan and Aneisha.

"Probably making out somewhere." Dan and Aneisha tried to stifle their giggles, but failed miserably and burst out laughing. Frank, Stella and Keri looked at them in a funny and confused expression. Keri turned back to Frank and Stella when they had calmed down a little.

"Well? We are still waiting for answers!" Keri tapped her foot impatiently.

"We don't really want to talk about it. Come on, let's show these wannabes who's boss on this dance floor!" Stella threw her fist in the air and dance into the middle of the gym. The others laughed and Frank shook his smiled and chuckled.

"Alright, settle down everyone. I'd like to make an announcement." Mr Flatley had taken a microphone and stood up onto the self-built stage.

"I'd like to announce tonight's St Heart's Valentines Day Homecoming Couple." Everyone held their breath, ready for the announcement. Mr Flatley opened the envelope and his eyes widened a little.

"Well, it seems we have a tie! I'd like to announce that the winners are… Thomas Tupper and Aneisha Jones _and_ Frank London and Stella Freeman!" Everyone clapped and cheered, even Mrs King clapped her hands in delight for Aneisha.

Tom pulled Aneisha by the hand gently up onto the stage. Aneisha smiled so widely it was infectious. Tom smiled widely too; it was the first time he had ever win something besides a video game.

Frank took Stella by the hand and they walked up onto the stage together. Stella was delighted; she won the title of Homecoming Queen with Frank back in high school. Frank felt the same way as Stella did in that moment; delight and honour.

As Mr Flatley placed a crown on Toms head, he felt so happy and joyful, he could have peed his pants. Aneisha's pearly white teeth shone brightly as Tom placed the tiara on her head. They shared a long hug and Tom kissed the top of her head. Everyone cheered, but Keri and Dan cheered the loudest.

Frank bent down slightly as Mr Flatley place his crown on his head. Stella beamed as big as Frank did when he placed the tiara on her head. Frank kissed her temple, took her hand and they walked down the stage together, as did Tom and Aneisha.

And the through the rest of the night, they each thought as they danced slowly to the music, what will happen for them, what the future will hold tomorrow. Will the day be as wonderful as this one? Who knows! They can only hope…

**Thanks for reading guys. It took me ages to write this and come up with ideas for this one and I'm sorry for not updating 'Back Together'. Schools hectic and it makes me busy; I have to finish my homework in time for Monday tomorrow so I'm sorry but I probably won't update for another few days. Hope you all will forgive me! And I love you all, my lovely readers and supporters! Peace out!**

**Jasmine xoxo**


End file.
